disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Swamp
Rulers of the humid and sticky swamps, Swamp Witches are masters of poison, disgusting mud and rolling waves of sludge. Often known by their horrible personalities and their even worse odors, Swamp Witches are one of the most foul kinds of witch there are. Swamps are this witches dominion. Hexes: Marshwight (Ex): A swamp witch gains a bonus on Initiative checks and Knowledge (geography), Perception, Stealth, Swim, and Survival checks equal to 1/2 her witch level in swamp terrain, and she cannot be tracked in such an environment. Foul Odor (Ex): ''A swamp witch is enshrouded in a horrible stink. The Witch gains the stench ability that goes out to a 30 foot radius. Creatures that fail their fortitude saving throw are sickened. ''Pond Scum (Ex): A swamp witch gains a +4 bonus on saves against disease and the exceptional, supernatural, and spell-like abilities of monstrous humanoids. A swamp witch also gains DR/— equal to half her witch level against attacks by swarms. If this damage resistance prevents damage, the druid is unaffected by distraction or other special attacks of the swarm. Summon Rats (Sp): The witch can summon filthy rats to her aid. A number of times per day equal to 3+her intelligence modifier, the witch can summon a swarm of rats as per the summon swarm spell. This must be a swarm of rats. At 8th level, this swarm gains the giant creature template and is not hindered by difficult terrain caused by swamps, at 12th level, the swarm gains the giant creature template again and does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Swamp's Grasp (Su): The witch can cause an area to become an entangling quagmire. One 10-foot square per witch level within 90 feet becomes difficult terrain for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the witch's Intelligence modifier. If the witch uses this hex again before the duration of the previous use has expired, the effects of the previous use of this hex end immediately. Swamp Hag (Sp): While traveling through swamps, mires, bogs, and similar terrain, the witch leaves no trail and cannot be tracked, as the trackless step druid ability. The witch can walk through mud and even quicksand as if it were normal ground. Muddy Blight (Su): You fling a stinking ball of mud at your foe and cause them great distress. A number of times per day equal to 3+intelligence modifier, you can fling a mud ball as a standard action, ranged touch attack. The enemy struck must make a fortitude save or be sickened for 1d4 rounds. At 8th level this becomes 1d4+2 rounds, at 12th level this also deals 1d6 damage every round. Scarecrow Crafter (Su): A Swamp witch is treated as having all of the prerequisite feats for crafting Scarecrows. The other requirements must be met as per normal. Major Hexes: Slippery (Su): The witch's body is always slimy and sweaty and allows her to evade things in a supernatural manner. She gains continuous freedom of movement as per the spell. Carrier (Su): The witch becomes immune to diseases and supernatural diseases. The witch can still carry and spread these diseases however. Filtration (Su): Whenever the witch has been struck by a poison of some sort, the witch can choose to hold the poison within her body for a number of rounds equal to her intelligence modifier. This poison can be applied to any weapon, touch spell, ranged touch spell, or ranged touch attack as a move action. If the spell has multiple rays it only applies to the first ray. If the witch can summon swarms or rats, it can be applied to the next damage they deal as a standard action so long as they are within reach. Corrosive Mud (Su): Once per day for every 4 levels the witch possesses, you can use corrosive consumption as the spell, however creatures struck are also sickened for the duration of the corrosive consumption. Transmute Rock to Mud (Sp): A number of times per day equal to your intelligence modifier, you can mimic the effects of a transmute rock to mud spell. This creates swampy mud and it is treated as swampland for all purposes. Mana Swamp (Su): ''While within your swamp land, meta magic feats cost 1 less spell level to cast (Minimum +0 spell levels). At 16th level this is lessened by 1 more. ''Swamp's Innovation (Su): You gain a pool of Swamp points equal to your intelligence modifier. You can spend any number of these points as a free action to learn a meta magic feat you do not possess for a single round. The amount needed to learn it is equal to twice it's spell level increase and you do not need to meet prerequisites. Lifegiving Swamp (Su): So long as you are within swamplands, you gain Fast healing equal to your intelligence modifier. Diseased Magic (Su): A number of times per day equal to your intelligence modifier, you can cast a spell as a full round action that should be a standard action to cause the creatures effected be infected with the green spot plague. The fortitude save DC is the same as the save for the hex or the disease's normal save, whichever is higher. Swamp Transposition: A number of times per day equal to the witch's intelligence modifier, the witch can cast a dimension door spell. Upon using this she bursts into green butterflies and reappears wherever she goes in the same manner she had left. By spending two uses of this ability, she can do it as an immediate action. By spending two uses of this ability she could instead treat it as a teleport spell, however it can only teleport her to another swampland she knows of. Green Spot Plague (Sp): Once per day for every 4 levels you possess in witch, you can use a Greater contagion spell, however this can only be used to give a creature the Green Spot Plague. when using this you can sacrifice a spell slot of any level to increase the save DC by that much. Grand Hexes: ' ''Grand Decaying Swamp (Su): As a full attack action, you create a swampland that covers 10 feet per witch level. The entire area is treated as rough terrain. A number of squares in this area equal to your intelligence modifier are treated as the stinking cloud spell, and one creature within the swamp is treated as being effected by cloud kill instead. This effect lasts 1 round per level, however afterwards the swampland still stays and only some of the area (DM decided) remains as swampland. Any creature caught in the swamp must make a fortitude saving throw or be sickened. Colossal Swamp Form (Sp): Once per day, as a full round action, you are treated as if under the effects of enlarge person, however instead of one size category, you increase in size by two. This also grants a +10 bonus to strength and constitution when activated and lasts for 1 round per level (This already includes the bonus to strength and constitution from enlarge person). You are also treated as an ooze, and therefore gain all of an ooze's immunities. This lasts for 1 round per witch level. Green Child (Sp): If the Witch was slain and killed in a way that would prevent it from normally being able to return, it is turned into a small green seed that can be planted. The Seed must be taken care of for 1d4+2 months, afterwards it will be effected as if by a wish spell and bring the creature back to life. This can be used only once per year. '''Spells: 2nd—hydraulic pushAPG,' 4th'—burst of nettlesUM, 6th—Contagion, 8th—cape of waspsUM, 10th—Greater Contagion, 12th—mass festerAPG, 14th—Epidemic, 16th—blood mistUM, 18th—Cursed Earth